


Where Our Home Is

by MagicFunhouseProd



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: ALL OF IT, F/F, Henry and Joey become step dads, Intermixing family love, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, The toons are their kids, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFunhouseProd/pseuds/MagicFunhouseProd
Summary: Divorced with two teenage children, Alice and older son Boris, Joey Drew still carries a dream of starting up his animation company. Across town, widower and local artist Henry Stein cares for his adopted toddler son, Benjamin, nicknamed Benny. Fate brings them together, love keeps them together. Two families come together as one, all the while giving life to a cartoon inspired by the lives circling them.





	1. Benny Doesn't Like Change

Offering a smile to the toddler, Henry packed another little folded sweater into the box. Benny was never a fan of change, Henry wondered how the tyke would adjust to such a large change occurring so suddenly. Of course, he was more worried than curious, yet both seemed to teeter on his mind as he placed folded clothes into the cardboard box. The man attempted to get him excited for the move; letting him pick out which boxes held what, letting him write the labels on his own boxes (despite not being entirely legible), even helping pack. Currently, the younger was ever so carefully dropping toys into his toy chest, then hunting around the apartment to seek out other toys. Yet, he was always good about keeping his toys together. Henry was a firm believer in the cleanup song. 

"How you doing, Benny?" Henry asked as he finished packing the toddler's clothing, all neatly folded up. He realized, with a pang of sadness, all the clothes seemed to fit in one decently sized box. Shirts, pants, shorts, sweaters, little sockies, even his coats and hats fit in. He really needed more clothes, he is a growing boy after all. His fingers grazed over the lid, crayon drawing of what Henry assumed was 'Benny's Clothes' on the lip. A smile came back as he turned his attention to the smaller, who was dropping the last toy into the chest. Benny looked back at him and gave a small nod and an even smaller smile back. "Got all your toys in there?" Henry continued, the boy nodded again. Benny seemed to be taking the change rather well. Of course, there was a fair share of tantrums and meltdowns once the mountain of boxes came, and items were packed away. Henry was happy to see the worst of them worked through. Now came the scariest part; the actual move. The man thought for a moment before picking up the little back pack, chuckling softly as he offered it to the toddler. "Make sure to pack your favourite one in here, okay? Is your choo-choo in here?" The toddler perked up and turned back to the chest, quickly digging around through it. 

Henry chuckled softly and stepped over, slowly crouching down for the boy to drop the infamous 'choo-choo' toy into it. A plush toy train, it has seen better days. Henry did his best making a bag for the drive, including a few colouring books, some crayons, a few story books, clothes for sleeping and the next day, and a change of delicates. Potty training was done early for the boy, Henry was thankful to have gotten that done when his late husband was around. He brushed that thought off. He looked at him and nodded, getting a nod in response. He would surely prepare snacks and stick them in the pockets, as well as his favourite sippy cup, or as Benny liked to call it, his 'sippyup'. Of course. Henry found it cute. Henry, of course, would have his own bag. Nothing more than a book or two, some painkillers and nausea pills, his camera, and a few gifts.

He watched as Benny climbed onto his bare bed. His room was nothing much left but a mattress on the floor, an empty dresser, a toy chest, and a folded-up child’s table with the equally small folded up chairs beside them. Most of the larger furniture was already in the moving truck that was rented previously. Despite his protest, movers were hired to help with such things. Joey was always one to toss around his money, sparing no expense in hiring movers with a truck already at the new house. Henry’s apartment wasn’t much to begin with, two bedrooms and one bathroom, an open concept living room and kitchen with a hall stretching out to the bedrooms from the middle. No dining room, though, Henry argued that the small table against the back of the couch with the two chairs and a high chair counted as his dining room. The home was small, and now rather empty. Henry didn’t see the need for such an expense, ‘we can move it ourselves with the kids’ help’ he argued. Joey simply chuckled and hired them anyway. They would return in the morning to gather the final boxes and rest of the furniture, he thought as he stood back up. He gingerly scooped up the toddler and held him on his hip, Benny was always more comfortable to cling to Henry.

“How about we have another movie night tonight?” He offered as he walked over to the dresser, pulling off the pajama’s that were sitting atop. Movie nights were a special thing between the two, popping up popcorn and cuddling close on the couch under dryer-fresh blankets to watch an old school film. He isn’t sure why, but Benny seemed to favour older classic films to newer ones, cartoons too. Normally, such events led to Benny falling asleep on the couch, not that Henry minded, he loved his little cuddle bug. Changing the boy into his pajamas, Henry pulled his choo-choo from his bag and carried him off to the living room. “Why don’t you pick out a movie and I’ll get the couch ready?” He asked as he stood the other on the carpeted floor and handed him the toy. Benny held the plush toy close and nodded eagerly, shuffling over to the television. Henry smiled warmly and pulled off the couch cushions to work out the pull-out mattress, the sheets and blankets flattened. He gathered up the blankets and shuffled off the laundry room, quickly followed by Benny who seemed to abandon his current task to keep close to Henry.

Stuffing the blankets, duvets, and quilt into the dryer with a dryer sheet for scent into the dryer, Henry hummed softly and clicked the dial. Twenty minutes. Enough time to get changed, get popcorn ready, and get the movie picked out. He playfully grabbed the boy and pulled him close, both giggling.

“I don’t need to put you in the dryer, you’re already so warm and cuddly!” He beamed, nuzzling into him gently. Benny giggled happily and held onto him in response. He lifted him back up and pressed a little kiss to his temple, carrying him back to the living room. “I didn’t see a movie in your hand, little mister. Did you pick one out?” Henry smiled as he stood him back in front of the television. Taking a few steps back to the hall, he paused when he heard the gentle padding of little bare feet on the carpet following him. He gave a small chuckle and looked back at him, then took a step forward. Benny took a step forward. “Benny, sweetie. I need to go get in my pj’s. Can you stay in the living room and find us a movie?” The boy said nothing but did step forward when Henry took a step forward. With a sigh of defeat, Henry went off to his own room with Benny close behind him. Thus was routine, he thought, closing the door halfway as Benny sat down in the doorway with his back to the young man’s room. It wasn’t surprising for Benny to come to sleep with Henry most nights, his own bed rarely used much anymore. Henry didn’t mind, allowing the boy to cuddle up close and fall asleep like that. Did he allow this clingy behaviour? As mentioned, he loved his little cuddle bug! Sure, he did get a little worried sometimes about this lasting until his older ages, he’s read in the parenting books that this phase should normally end around the three to five ages. Henry was sure he would be saddened once he stopped being so cuddly, but no matter, he would always be his little cuddle bug.

Henry was used to never being able to close most doors, or get too far from the boy, Benny always seemed to be fine with sitting in the doorways with his back to the room. Or in terms of the bathroom, was fine with the door being closed. His high chair was placed at the table to allow him to see into the kitchen and living room, he always seemed to be on Henry’s tail end, sometimes even holding onto the back of his sweater or shirt just to keep close. On the rare occasion, he would simply start to cry to get Henry near. Of course, of course, Henry was always quick to reply. So quick to gather the boy in his arms and coddle him and hold him close, followed by carrying him for a while on his hip. Baby sitters were expensive, so it was natural Benny went with Henry almost everywhere he went. To work, to the store, even to his dates with Joey after the initial meeting. Benny was normally in charge of holding the coupons and picking out the food that matched them. He was always so happy to help. Benny most liked going to the library with Henry, they picked out books and the librarian was so sweet to offer the boy candy whenever she had it. Yet, Benny so dreadfully shy, always hid behind Henry or in his shoulder and never was given the chance to reply for himself. Henry always accepted on his behalf and gave it to him later.

Dawned in his own comfy clothes, he and Benny wondered hand in hand, back down the hallway and into the kitchen to get the popcorn ready. Henry plucked up a pan of jiffy pop and smiled at the smaller as he peeled off the paper label. Offering it, Benny took it eagerly, and hurried over to toss it in the trash can, then hurried right back over. Henry never was comfortable with using the stove with Benny so close, often giving him small tasks to busy him at a counter or the table. Henry thought for a moment before asking Benny if he could find a bowl. The boy nodded and shuffled to the empty cabinets to begin his hunt. While on his distracted search, Henry began to pop the popcorn, smiling with the scent of the buttery, salty goodness filling the kitchen. The popping sounding out and alerting Benny who had found a large plastic bowl. He stood up on his tip toes to reach up and scoot the bowl onto the counter.

“Thank you, sweetie.” Henry chimed. Benny hugged his leg gently, causing the man to chuckle. “Not while daddy’s cooking, remember?” The toddler sadly released him and took a step and half back, as Henry taught him. He thought for a moment before deciding to ask. “Are you excited for moving, Benny? We’re gonna’ move in with Joey and his kids tomorrow. You met his kids at the wedding, do you remember that?” Benny nodded and as he attempted to peek over the counter and watch the foil bag swell up with popcorn. “We’ll be moving to a brand new, nice big house. Your room is already picked out, it has your stuff in it already. We just need you to tell us where things go. It’ll be a job for a big boy, think you can do that?” He side eyed the toddler, who carefully thought over the answer, before nodding confidently. Henry hasn’t seen the new house, Joey assured him that their room was comfortable for them, two floors with more than enough room for the newly conjoined large family. Apparently, it even had a pretty little sunroom filled with plants and a large pool. He recalled the man giving minor details about an area for the kids, an office for himself, and even a surprise for Henry. All the bedrooms were upstairs, of course. The downstairs, Joey claimed, was for entertainment and family time. He promised there was enough windows to supply the house with natural light and warmth, and that the kitchen was quite large. It was near a wonderful school and in an equally wonderful neighbourhood. Safe, friendly people, and most importantly, accepting. At least, this is what Joey had promised. The house was a gift from his grandfather to his family, as he claimed, and was used as a summer house when Joey was a child. Given new life with a renovation, Joey was given inheritance of it before, and decided to make it the extended family’s new home. Of course, this was all explained to Henry over lunch, all at once. Henry made a joke about rich people and Joey was too excited to care.

Carrying Benny back into the living room under one arm, the toddler carried the bowl of popcorn in his arms, and the warm blankets under Henry’s free arm; he had a smile and Benny was giggling. He set Benny down on the pullout bed and set the bowl aside. He then dropped the many blankets onto the bed. The toddler let out a squeal of delight and dove into the warm blankets, wiggling his way under them. Henry took the time to pick out a movie and pop it into the VHS player, changing the channel for it. The movie started up as he turned off the lights, the street lights outside providing a glow into the living room through the window as to not plunge the room in total darkness.

Henry used the couch cushions and pillows to make a comfortable prop before crawling onto the bed. He tugged a few blankets over him before Benny pushed himself under his arm and snuggled up close to him as he sat back. Henry smiled and kept an arm around him, glancing down at him before looking back to the screen.

“We can’t stay up too late, we have to finish up moving tomorrow. Okay?” He asked quietly. Benny nodded, eyes glued to the screen, his arms latched around his toy. Henry smiled and kissed his temple, then looked to the screen.

Benny fell asleep halfway through, still snuggled up to his father. Henry drifted off shortly after, slumped back into the pillows, keeping a close hold of his boy.

In the morning, their new lives begin.


	2. Trains, Pains, and Not Enough Patience For Either

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and his kids have nice family time. By yelling. And ignoring each other. Ah, family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the first. And a little more angst. Drastic differences of the families!

One week prior.

The house wasn’t finished in renovations, the original house was over halfway packed up, and moving day was approaching far too quickly for their pleasure. Joey nibbled worriedly on his lower lip as he looked over the various boxes stacked against the wall of the living room, labels on everything. The kitchen boxes were surprisingly lower in quantity, barely anything in comparison to the bedrooms and living room and study boxes. So much done and yet so much to do, yet, he continued to have faith in the company hired. They were good men, and few women, and he’s hired them previously for various other jobs. They have been in good fields for quite some time now that he thought about it; great great great whatever grandpop’s railroad company took off. Such a handsome amount of cash had to come from somewhere! To Joey, his family, burning through it until the next paycheck was nothing. Going out to nice restaurants, buying new things, nice vacations, trips to the summer house, the best school for the kids, so much due to hard work and big dreaming that has been passed down for generations. He planned on passing down the company to his children one day to further on the legacy. Their rails etched throughout the country, some even out of the country into Canada and further. Surprisingly, neither child showed interest in having it. There have been many nights of arguing and yelling on the topic, the girl pushing her dreams of stardom while it seemed the boy didn’t really have any plans other than freedom he believed he needed. Joey didn’t understand either, but he couldn’t really do much but continue his yelling and arguing as if it would change their minds.

Joey looked over as he watched his little rising star head into the living room with a box in her arms, probably more dolls. She used to love being in beauty pageants and shows, even staring in a few commercials at a young age. Joey chalked those first tastes of stardom to why she planned on adult stardom in her future, he chuckled at such a thought. He sat up a bit straighter and outstretched his hand to her, making her pause and stare for a moment. She smiled and headed over to him, hugging his arm as she sat down next to him on the couch. He chuckled softly.

“And how is my little angel this morning?” He asked, leaning against her. Alice was a little daddy’s girl, ever since she was young she always claimed this title. She always clung to his side or his arm, always with the ‘dad’ or ‘daddy’ with that tone that normally always followed up by a request for some kind of allowance or gift or something. Most often than not, Joey always said yes and handed it over. He spoiled her, both his kids really. He adored it.

“It isn’t morning anymore, daddy. It’s like, three in the afternoon. It’s almost four.” She replied with a chuckle, peeking up at him. “Did you just wake up?”

“Maybe.” _Yes._ “No.”

She rolled her eyes playfully and looked at the boxes, stacked against the wall, following his eyes to the spot. The movers came by already once today, Joey has been talking about getting them in twice a day. Cost was no exception. There was a chance they’ll come in later in the evening, within the hour possibly. He can’t remember if it was today or tomorrow it was happening. Alice was speaking but Joey was barely paying attention, not until she mentioned something about being hungry. He blinked a few times before looking down at her with a blank expression. She sighed shortly and tried again.

“As I was saying… When are we moving to the new house? I reeeeeeally, really, really, really, really wanna’ see it soon. Our rooms are gonna’ stay the same, right? Like, my room is still my room, right?” She asked, her eyes traveling to her own boxes. Joey chuckled and leaned back in the couch with her, closing his eyes in thought.

“For the most part, our rooms are about the same. We kept most of the walls, but they have been better insulated after the pipes were redone.” Joey began to explain, saving the long details because he knew she wouldn’t care about that. “We need to change it from a summer house to a forever home and that needed… Apparently… A lot more work that we originally thought. I heard we will have another week and a half until the moving day.” He continued to explain. She nodded slowly and looked down afterwards as she thought over her words carefully, picking out each word.

“Does uh, Henry know about that part?” She finally asked. He looked at her with a bemused smile and a slightly raised brow. She hasn’t showed much interest in Henry so far, he offered to Joey once it was because he was ‘taking away time from her and him’. He laughed it off, but he began to believe it until recently. She seemed curious of him, but almost too shy to actually ask questions about him or Benny to Henry himself. Instead, she asked Joey, and he answered as he could. ‘How old is Benny?’ Three. ‘What about Henry?’ 25. ‘He’s nearly half your age, is he a sugar baby?’ That question disappointed him. He told her not to ask that again. It was rude. Despite such an age gap, love was true as the shy was blue, at least that’s what Henry said. With that in mind, maybe that’s why Alice didn’t care so for Henry so much. Circumstances were odd between them. Joey brushed off the thought.

“I called him once I knew. Apparently, their house was so easy to pack up, they’re almost done. And we’re over here, barely done.” He managed a chuckle and waved his hand slightly in emphasis to the many, many boxes and furniture still lying about. So much to do, yet never enough time; it just seemed to be the family motto at this point. Everything was last minute and yet done once needed. The stress of urgency needed in such short bursts of time, Joey knew that would probably change soon with this move. Who knows?

“Why don’t they just stay with us?” She asked with a soft huff, looking back down. His smile grew into something cheeky.

“He said something about Benny not liking change. He’s young, he’s like that.” He shrugged again as he looked forward again. “Said it was easier just to go from their apartment to the house or something like that. The call was cutting in and out a lot so that’s what I got from him.”

“Is Benny like… Special or something?” She asked after a moment. Joey shook his head, frowning at her afterwards.

“You don’t ask that… What is with you? He’s a toddler…” Joey wondered about it too. Henry never commented on it but Joey has suspicions. Maybe it was because he never had close interactions with anyone other than his own children, so he wouldn’t know what other kids were like. Of course, there were friends that would come over when the kids were younger, and even when they grew. He always liked Alice’s friends, they were normally darkly dressed girls who took preferred scary sounding bands than going out to party all night. Joey liked that, to an extent. Alice cared for her appearance greatly, waking up early in the morning to wash her hair and do her makeup, pick out the perfect outfit for the day and even get some exercise if possible. Joey found her a few times, counting out the times she combed her hair, he asked her about it and she said it was to make sure it was soft and smooth. She bought so many facial cleansers and lotions and oils, all in the name of perfection. Once, he found her crying due to simple acne on her chin. He felt terrible but blamed it all on teenage puberty and moved on. It didn’t help that her brother, whose face was littered with acne, often teased her about his face turning into what her’s would be. That was the past, though. That felt so long ago.

As if thinking about him called his name, the older teen wondered down the stairs with a guitar case in each hand. He looked at the two through his messy bangs as he set down the cases by the boxes. Joey smiled at him and patted the empty spot next to him, a silent offering. The teenage boy scowled in response and shuffled back to the stairs, shoving his hands in his pockets along the way. Joey sighed when he heard the door slamming, knowing it was his son’s. Alice offered him a sympathetic smile and mumbled softly.

“Hey, at least he’s acknowledging you now.” She reasoned, shrugging.

“Yeah… After a year and a half.” Joey grumbled in response, putting his elbow on his knee and his cheek in his palm, frowning. “I miss our Boris.”

“He’s still Boris, just… Hidden in something sad. Something mad. He’s upset.” She defended, pulling away from him and standing up afterwards. “He’s grieving. You know how close he was to mom…”

“I don’t want to hear about her. You know that, Alice.”

“I know you don’t. You never do.” She muttered, folding her arms across her chest. “Boris is grieving. You went out and-“ Joey shot up, anger in his tone.

“Don’t you dare, Alice Drew.” He remarked as he pointed accusingly at her. “We all did what we needed to cope. We all grieved. Some, some faster than others! Now go upstairs and pack. I know for a fact there’s still a lot of shit in your room that I know you don’t want to leave behind.” She rolled her eyes and stormed upstairs. He stayed silent as the door slammed shut. “… Great. Now both my kids hate me. Again.” He flopped back onto the couch and rubbed his face with his hands, massaging his tired eyes with the balls of his palms. “Fucking hell. Teenagers are terrible… This will be better when it’s over and we’re moved. A new home. Better home. _We just need to live through it._ ”


	3. He Never Said No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey pops the question. 
> 
> Again.

“I think I dream too much.” 

“Never such a thing, and pity on whoever told you that!” 

He’s always been a dreamer, Joey has always liked to dream. He’d lay his head back and close his eyes and smile as thoughts took over and let his mind drift away. Henry always thought that smile was charming, seeing his shoulders relax and his chest drop, watching the stress melt away from his darling as he dreamed on. Henry paused his brush and looked back at the man sitting on the couch, pulling his hand away a bit to lower it and not damage the canvas work. Joey was staring at him, no—Staring at the painting. He perked up. 

“Is that me?” The older asked as he sat up slowly, tilting his head to get a better look at the canvas. Henry hurriedly (or was it flustered?) turned the canvas away and gave a little chuckle. 

“It’s not done yet! Go back to your nap!” He waved him off, paint staining over his fingers and hand in blotches of greys and blues and greens. Joey felt his own smile grow as he leaned back into the couch and tilted his head back, eyes closing. 

“I’m not napping and you know that. But uh, anyway… Pity on whoever.” Joey replied as he gestured vaguely with a cigarette tucked between his fingers. The smoke leaving a trail of silky grey ribbons that wafted to the ceiling and vanished before ever reaching it. 

“It looks like you’re napping.” Henry reasoned as his brush returned to its craft. Slow, careful swipes and gentle climbs across the material. Hiding away on a rainy Sunday evening - the windows open so the songs of rain pattering, intermixing with a radio chattering away across the room. “I know how often I say it, but I do believe you should be an artist. Or at least try to paint.” He chuckled when he noticed a dismissive hand wave from his darling but kept going. “You tell me so many dreams you have, so many beautiful images and ideas and… Just so much. I don’t think I can imagine it like you do. It seems unfair.” 

“Unfair?” 

“Yes, to you.”

“Unfair to me?” 

“That’s how I meant it, at least.” Henry tilted his head and tucked a lock of curly blond hair back behind his ear, only for it to spring back into place hanging across his temple. Unruly locks, curly and blond and spilling across his shoulders and back despite the loose ribbon attempting the impressive feat of holding it all back. Often, as he walked or wondered about, Joey found infatuation with watching those curls bounce, bounce, bounce in their gentle little dances. How often Joey found his fingers running through those blond locks, lost in the softness and the inviting scent of honey and cream. That smell. It was Henry’s smell, Joey decided within the first few weeks of their relationship. Henry’s smell of honey and cream, warmth and love and happiness. Joey paused when he realized he was lost in thought, staring at those curls, and turned his gaze back to Henry’s face, which was wearing a smile. “Are you hearing me? Old man, going senile already? Or were you just dreaming again.”

“Hm? Oh. I suppose I was dreaming. Or both.” The older man chuckled before distracting himself once more with a suck of his cigarette. After a moment or two of eager silence, he let out the smoke, “Should I tell you this time, or paint it, like you want?” he half meant the question as a joke. Yet, seeing Henry look over with a pleasantly surprised expression, the joke was waivered for a legitimate question. Joey let out another chuckle, louder, and gestured vaguely to the canvas. “Done with my piece yet? I don’t want to interrupt the creative muse. I know how you artists are and all.”

“It isn’t your piece, it isn’t you.” The other mumbled. He smiled. “Maybe I tried painting my dreams, since you won’t paint yours.” 

“How flattering.” 

“Oh hush.” Henry glanced over the canvas and looked back to him. He pulled off the canvas and covered it with a thin sheet, hiding it away. He pulled up, after a moment of searching, a blank canvas. He set it onto the easel and adjusted it a bit. Joey watched him, and chuckled. 

“You won’t let me say no, will you?” He asked. 

“Come here, you know how to paint, I showed you. You’ve watched me do it enough.” Henry piped up as pulled off his apron. It was paint stained and the pockets had paintbrushes, and a rag. Watching as Joey climbed up to his feet and dusted off his lap. He lowered himself to allow Henry to drop the apron around his neck and shuffle behind him to tie it. Joey thought it looked cuter on Henry. “I’ll sit in your place and dream a while, how’s that?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Joey smirked a bit as he adjusted the apron a bit. “You gonna’ smoke my smokes too?” 

“I don’t like your brand.” Henry mumbled as he finished the tie off with a little bow. “Too expensive.” 

“Too expensive? I don’t think so.” 

“Too expensive!” Henry repeated with a smile and stepped back, allowing the older to step up to the canvas. It looked intimidating despite it being a blank cloth over a wooden frame. The sheer whiteness of it, the perfection, like a fresh bed of snow in a field. The first step was always the hardest, due to it being the first mark against the blank, and thus the most noticeable. Joey’s hands were so different than Henry’s, the skills included. His hands were strong and well used, flat palms and little scars over his fingers. Henry’s hands were slender and had callouses where pens and pencils and paintbrushes rubbed, they were pale and freckled, and the fingers were thin. Yet not boney. An artist’s hands, Joey liked to think. Joey’s hands were not an artist’s hands, they were something else. The hands of railroad working families, Henry cooed once. The paintbrush looked so odd between his fingers, holding it like a pencil. He took up the palette and tucked it against his arm, it nestled unnaturally. Henry smiled and gave him a small adjustment, it now fitting more comfortably. He smiled at him, and Henry smiled back. He watched as the smaller settled into the still warm spot on the couch, and brought his knees up under him, more or less lounging on the couch. There was love in his eyes, it glowed in golden hues. Joey had a warm smile and looked back to the canvas. 

His dreams, huh? Joey wasn’t too good at painting, but he’d try anyway now that he was there. His dreams. The man took a deep breath and dipped the brush into a peachy pink tone smeared against the palette. He traced the brush ever so carefully against the canvas, watching the wet paint slide across the whiteness. The line was too firm, it would work anyway. Henry asked, excitedly, 

“What’s your newest dream, Joey?” 

“The studio.” He mumbled, concentrating on the painting. 

“The studio? Did you add something new?” 

“A great big fountain, right in the middle of the toy studio. It’ll look great. It’ll be huge.” 

“How huge?” 

“Near the ceiling.” Joey answered in a matter of fact tone, tilting his head a bit. “It’ll be thirty feet tall, and the ceiling will be forty-five! The other fifteen feet will be for the airplanes.” 

“The airplanes, ah, yes, I nearly forgot about the airplanes.” Henry hummed as he leaned back into the couch, finding familiar comfort in the couch. He didn’t seem to mind, or notice, the paint on his fingers as he cupped his cheek in his palm and rested his elbow on the arm of the couch. “What was in the airplanes, Joey?” 

“Giant stuffed toys. Wearing little flying hats and goggles, maybe even a scarf with strings to appear like the scarf is fluttering!” 

“Oh, I love that idea. It sounds so cute. What a perfect little toy shop.” 

“Toy /studio/. You can buy toys there, but it will be where all the toys are made. There will be tours and a viewing balcony for the characters. Each character will have a balcony and viewing room, and the tour groups can watch them and buy merchandise from each room.” 

“Oh yes, yes, of course. Big toys, little toys, costumes, dishware, buttons, and ah… What else was there?” 

“So much more. I have the list somewhere. In the binders.” Joey slid the brush along the canvas and dipped it back into the peachy-pink for another gathering of paint. “The planes will be made of wood and will be about medium sized. For the medium sized toys. The biggest toys will be bigger than, well, bigger than a queen-sized bed! It’ll be so big, you could sleep on it and have plenty of room to move around. Or sit on it, it’ll be like a couch. And a bed. And it will be just as comfortable!” 

“I’m sure, I’m sure.” Henry chimed as he tilted his head into his hand. Joey wiped off the paint and dipped into another colour, and then drew it along the canvas. He rolled over from laying onto his hip to residing on his back, smiling faintly. The radio chattered on and Henry listened for a moment before speaking up. “I like this song.” 

“It’s nice.” Joey agreed, going silent to let the song play on. Joey watched the canvas and Henry watched Joey. “It’s nice.” He repeated, softer this time, more meaningful. “What do you like about it, Henry?” 

“How do you mean?” The other asked as he tilted his head towards the other one more. He thought over the question and Joey’s smile grew. The blond tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling and closed his eyes slowly. “I suppose I just like it. It makes my head happier and sticks around in there and makes me hum it and sing it and doesn’t like to leave my head. I’m happier that way. You know the sound of church bells and seeing a married couple rushing out to their car? On nice spring days?” 

“Funny you mention that.” Joey chimed as he lowered the brush and tilted his head. “I’m done.” 

Henry paused and turned his head back to the other, his smile lowered, and his eyes were curious. That was so quick, he thought, sitting up. Joey shifted from side to side and glanced to Henry a few times. Henry slowly sat up and climbed off the couch. He stood by Joey’s side and slid his arms around one of the other’s, resting his temple against his upper arm. Hands, albeit crudely painted, held firmly together. Yellow-gold marks around the ring fingers. Henry stared silently. He noticed the little brown dots against one hand. 

“This is your dream?” He asked. 

“Mmhm.” Joey slid his arm around Henry’s waist and held his hip gently, his other hand sliding around to his own back. “This is, well, my dream. Yes. My dream. This is my dream, Henry.” Henry folded his arms across his chest and stared at the painting, noting the careful strokes Joey tried so hard to keep clean. He didn’t understand just yet. Joey slowly stepped back and Henry continued to glance over the painting. A white background, the two hands, the golden marks? Rings? Golden rings? Rings? He lifted his head quickly. 

“Henry?” His hand was taken up by Joey and he was turned around, Henry blinked a few times. Joey was on one knee, one hand holding Henry’s. Golden rings. The blond looked back and forth from Joey to the painting. Hands. Golden rings. Joey produced one from a small black box and a warm smile. “Henry, will you make my dream come true?”  
Henry’s eyes widened slightly as they locked onto the little black box, then looked to the deep eyes of the other. There was silence. The radio and rain chattered on. Henry hummed softly and reached down, slowly closing the box. Joey let his shoulders drop as well as his smile. 

“This is the third time, hun.” 

“The first time didn’t count.” 

“You left it in your pants during laundry day. And asked in a panic when I brought it up to you.” 

“I didn’t do it in public this time, just like you asked!” 

“You owe me a canvas now, you know that, right?” Henry smiled a bit and Joey stayed on his knee. 

“I will buy you a hundred canvases if you say yes.” 

“Why? I only need to replace the one you used.” 

“Are you at least going to keep it?” He stood up slowly and set the box on the table. Henry looked back to the painting and tilted his head, smiling more. Henry nodded after a moment. Joey stood at his side again and put a hand on his lower back. “Do… Do you think you’ll ever say yes?” 

“Keep dreaming, we’ll see.” 

…

Curled up on the couch, Benny snuggled up between them whilst leaning more on Henry, the duo stared tiredly at the screen as the movie played to the end. It was growing late. The blonde nuzzled gently into Joey’s neck, and he smiled. The closeness of family, of love, of Joey. His hand slid up and cupped his stubble covered cheek, turning their faces together. Henry smiled. And Joey smiled back. 

“Do you have the ring?” Henry whispered ever so quietly. Joey perked up and nodded, eagerly fishing the little box from his coat that laid over the arm of the couch. He offered it to Henry, who slowly took opened it. 

The ring fit. It slid on easily and fit snugly. Henry nodded slowly and went back to cuddling against Joey and Benny, despite the stare from the older man. Bewildered, surprised, but confused, Joey continued to stare. Henry paid the stare no mind. 

Joey laid back down. 

The movie played on.

Henry never took the ring back off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late, late, late update and this being so short OTL Forgive me, more will come.

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up ya'll, this is gonna' be pure fluff because I need more of that in my life. Prepare for families learning to be together, lots of Jenry times, and the kiddos having fun. 
> 
> And Benny. Prepare for Benny.


End file.
